1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized lock assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motorized lock adapted to be fitted onto a door is used to open the door by pressing push buttons mounted on a panel of the motorized lock, thereby allowing a user to open the lock without the necessity of carrying the lock keys at all times. However, the motorized lock stops operating when the power is shut off and when the batteries in the lock are dead, the door cannot be opened, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. The present invention serves to mitigate and/or obviate this disadvantage of the conventional motorized lock.